Glee: Dedication
by Aemornian
Summary: santana finally comes out she shows she manages with a few surprises along the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Start of something big

**To my fellow readers of Fanfic.  
Please read my Glee story as this is my first story that ive done with songs.**

In the morning Mr Schu walked in the room and said "Right class we have to get cracking with our next songs for the Regionals".

But before Mr Schu could continue he noticed no one was listening or looking at him, so he turned his head and was stunned to see her standing there. "Sunshine Corazon, what a nice surprise its good to see you back but what brings you back here?" asked Mr Schu.  
"Oh hey Mr Schuester, it great to be back in a weird sorta way" Sunshine said almost awkwardly.

Just then Rachel's hand shot up and everyone stared at her but she took no notice of them as she went ahead and asked Sunshine "You didn't answer Mr Schu's question, what brings you back here?" Rachel tried to sound as neutral-toned as possible.  
Everyone stared at Rachel harder, Sunshine answered "Sorry Mr Schuester I didn't realise you asked before" "no that's ok" Mr Schu said softly.  
Sunshine continued "I came back because I couldn't fit in the Glee club for Vocal Adrenaline as I did here and to be honest I kind of missed you guys here in McKinley and wanted to come back. Also I heard that 'New Directions' won the Nationals and I wanted to say congratulations".

"Thanks for that Sunshine, why don't you help yourself to seat and I will begin with my lesson" said Mr Schu "We are going to do a dedication week this week but only using one artist/singer's songs, but you can also use what you learnt about song writing from last week to write your own I have no problems with that"

"So who do you want us to use for this 'Dedication Week' Mr Schu" asked Mercedes.

"How about…" Santana stopped Rachel mid-sentence and said "Rachel let someone else talk for a change"

"That's ok Santana, everyone's entitled to an opinion" Mr Schu said like a teacher would then he continued on "this is going to be something a little different"

"But we always do something different" said Finn "how different could we possibly go Mr Schu" Finn finished off.

"Finn's right, we always do something different" said Puckerman

"I know you have guys but this is a chance to broaden our range a bit more" said Mr Schu with enthusiasm as he continued on "we are going to do a cover of Joe McElderry's songs".

The girls talked loudly and quite happy to do it, but the boys turned to one another and whispered 'whose he', seeing the confused looks from the boys Mr Schu explained to the boys, that Joe won the UK X-Factor back in 2009 and doing a lot of tours around the UK singing his songs. But nothing was ringing the bell for them so Mr Schu decided to ask the girls who would like to sing first. There's was no surprise when Rachel's hand shot up first like a bullet, so Santana reacted and pulled her arm down and said "Maybe we should let Sunshine go first".

Rachel reluctantly agreed pulling her arm away from Santana and half scowling at her.

"Only if you don't mind Sunshine" said Mr Schu

"Oh no that's ok, this is Glee club and I'm always prepared" She replied

And Sunshine took to the floor, "start in your own time" Mr Schu said.

The instrumental starts playing

_I woke up late today  
Actually I do that everyday  
Got no place to be seen  
I'm no part of a scene  
I'm a genius loser  
Keeping counsel with my own opinion  
President of the state that I'm in  
Should I just stay in bed?  
Should I live in my head?  
Oh god so many questions to ask_

_Oh you call me lazy  
I think of it as taking my time  
'Coz I don't want to do what I don't want to do  
I'm the queen refusenik_

Sunshine walked up into the group and started to danced around Rachel, but she just had her arms crossed

_But – oh my god -  
if I was somebody I'd be doing it all just fine  
But I'm a real late starter  
So I'm making up for the lost time  
Oh my god – if I was somebody  
you'd be kissing my arse right now  
But I'm so polite – I do it all of the time  
I missed my calling in life  
Oh well_

_Day by day I wonder  
If I will be torn asunder  
By these things that I know  
that nobody else knows  
Or maybe it's the drinking  
I guess we should consult a bible  
Everybody needs a sign – or  
Bless the birds and the bees  
The flowers and the trees  
And blessed be the slacker_

All the girls started dancing along with her

_But – oh my god -  
if I was somebody I'd be doing it all just fine  
But I'm a real late starter  
So I'm making up for the lost time  
Oh my god – if I was somebody  
you'd be kissing my arse right now  
But I'm so polite – I do it all of the time  
I missed my calling in life  
Oh well_

Then Sam and Artie started to dance as the rest just sat there

_You must be having a laugh  
Oh god your having a laugh  
No point in worrying if my days a disaster  
Inside my little head I'm happy ever after  
Yes I am_

_But – oh my god -  
if I was somebody I'd be doing it all just fine  
But I'm a real late starter  
So I'm making up for the lost time  
Oh my god – if I was somebody  
you'd be kissing my arse right now  
But I'm so polite – I do it all of the time  
I missed my calling in life  
Oh well_

_But – oh my god -  
if I was somebody I'd be doing it all just fine  
But I'm a real late starter  
So I'm making up for the lost time  
Oh my god – if I was somebody  
you'd be kissing my arse right now  
But I'm so polite – I do it all of the time  
I missed my calling in life  
Ohh…what am I like  
Yes I am_

As soon as sunshine finished singing Rachel was the only one sitting down as everyone else welcomed her back to the Glee club by joining in with her. Rachel sensed something that wasn't quite right about Sunshine, but decided to keep it to herself for a little while before telling Finn what was plaguing her mind.

Rachel then passed Finn in the hall and quickly turned and said to him "Finn?" He stopped and turned around slowly and replied "Yes Rachel! What do you want?"

'I want you' she thought but said instead "there's something suspicious about Sunshine"

Finn stared at her for a while and shook his head saying "Rachel! Don't you ever stop being jealous of people, this obsession of yours has got to stop" he said disappointedly and he walked away, before he reached the end of the lockers he turned back around and said "this isn't the Rachel I fell in love with from the start" then he turned the corner leaving Rachel standing there and she mutters under her breath 'I never stopped loving you'

_Our Friendship's strong  
The Chemistry has sparked  
The bond we have…is…unbreakable  
For we have something in common_

_I take one look at you and seems like  
I have known you for a while_

_We have something in common  
something of a likeness  
So please don't take this away_

_You are all that I need  
when I'm with you  
My world is perfect  
You give me strength  
You give me confidence to express my feelings  
we some kinda likeness  
I know you feel it too_

_Wish I could, wish I could  
Be with someone like you  
wish I could just be with you_

_I need to be, I need to be  
Oh…I need to be with…  
someone…like…you…_

_You and I have some kinda likeness  
cause…we have something  
yeah…we have something  
Special…_

"Hey Rachel, You ok? What's wrong?" Emma said walking towards her from behind.

"Oh hi Miss Pillsbury, Erm nothing's wrong everything is fine and under control" Rachel replied almost convincingly.

Emma Pillsbury wasn't so convinced, but she still managed to just say "Ok, you know where my office is if you ever need to talk about any issues"

Rachel nodded and said "thanks Miss Pillsbury" and walked back to class, as Emma turned around and walked in the opposite direction and suddenly quickened her pace when she saw Will.

"Will! We need to talk"

"Oh hi Emma, What about?"

"It's about Rachel; I think she's having…hmm…troubles" Emma mumbled

"You mean boy troubles" Will Said quietly

"Mmm hmm…yeah!"

"OK…Thanks for letting me know Emma"

They both walked in opposite directions after having their brief chat Will was trying to change the afternoon lesson plan a bit but as Will entered he sensed some strong tense vibes he was determined to end his lesson right.

"Ok, class let's start this afternoon off with a song, girls why don't you come up here" said Mr Schu.

So all the girls of Glee including Sunshine and Rachel took their positions in front of the boys.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
there's a voice inside my head sayin'  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's  
waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause_

The girls dance around the boys who very slowly started to join in

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's  
waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
Yeah, yeah_

The boys get into it and started singing along

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's  
waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

_Keep the faith  
(There's always gonna be another mountain)  
Keep the faith  
(Always gonna want to make it move)  
(Always gonna be an uphill battle)  
(Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose)  
It's the climb  
(Ain't about how fast I get there)  
(Ain't about what's waiting on the other side)  
It's the climb_

After they had finished singing the boys cheered loving the songs but were still clueless about what song they were gonna do and so Mr Schu decided to pair each boy with each girl and have them sing a song for next lesson.

As they all headed out of the room Rachel stayed behind sitting in her chair, but it didn't go unnoticed, Mr Schu saw how upset and lonely she looked. "Rachel, do you want to talk to me or to Miss Pillsbury about what you're feeling?"

"Oh no that's ok Mr Schu, I'm just going to sit here for a moment to think things over is that ok"

"Yeah! Sure, take as long as you need Rachel"

Just as Will was about to walk out the door Rachel quietly said "Thanks Mr Schu" and he just smiled at her.

**Hi Guys and Gals, Thanks for reading my first chapter for Glee, I hope you liked it as much as I have writing it.**

**Don't Forget To Review Please and Thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Emotions Run High

**Hiya it is slightly shorter than the last chapter but I hope you will still like it.**

[Sam Evans]  
_Why does the first love hurt so much  
Why does the second love hurt even more  
Why does love hurt at all  
Why is it happening to me_

[All 3 Together]  
_Are we unlovable  
Is our sex not good enough  
What is it about us?  
Or are we just too hard to handle_

[Mercedes]_  
I am what I am, I love who I am  
But sometimes I think my only purpose is to serve  
To serve others with greater needs  
I have only one who inspires me_

[All 3 Together]  
_Just let us be  
We don't need your pity  
We are stronger then you think_

[Puck]_  
You're amazing, Oh so amazing  
I love the way you are  
I guess I'm just too much for you  
Just let me be_

[All 3 Together]  
_]Just let us be  
We don't need your pity  
We are stronger then you think_

_Let us be, just let us be  
We don't need your pity  
Coz we are stronger then you think_

Mr Schu had already started the lesson that he had planned for the club when Mercedes, Sam and Puck walked-in late.

"Sorry we're late Mr Schu" Mercedes said as she was the first one to walk in, "Yeah, sorry Mr Schu" both boys said at the same time.

"That's ok guys…and girl, take a seat, I was just about to ask who has done their homework assignment?"

To Will's surprise there was silence nobody answered or raised their hands straight away, it wasn't till Mr Schu said "Lets try it again…Who wants to go first?"

After a couple minutes, just as Mr Schu was about to start talking again, Santana slowly raised her hand and said "I'll go first Mr Schu"

"That's great Santana, take your position and begin when you are ready"

Music starts playing after Santana gives the pianist (Brad Ellis) a nod.

_First kiss first touch first time you ever said it back  
When I close my eyes I still remember  
Too much too fast too good to ever make it last  
And when I woke up you were gone_

_Now I keep dreaming of falling back to sleep  
Cause I know you will be waiting there for me  
And every breath keeps me praying for the night  
Cause I know your on the other side  
But I'm wide awake since you went away  
I'm wide awake_

As Santana sings and dances her eyes stay fixed on Brittany and Artie, who doesn't fail to notice this along with Mr Schu, everyone else seemed oblivious as they more focused on Santana's singing.

_Last hope last chance last time ever I felt alive  
Was before the morning pulled you under  
Tonight to close to lose the only thing that I  
ever believed could save me now_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I can't escape  
I'm wide awake_

_Now I keep dreaming of falling back to sleep  
Cause I know you will be waiting there for me  
And every breath keeps me praying for the night  
Cause I know your on the other side  
But I'm wide awake since you went away  
I'm wide awake_

_But I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake since you went away  
I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

When Santana finished singing everyone clapped their hands all except for Brittany and Artie who just sat with their arms crossed.

"Wow, what a voice you have Santana you have certainly out done yourself. That is a great way to start the morning off" Mr Schu applauded with enthusiasm.

"Thanks Mr Schu" Santana replied as she sat in her seat.

"Right as much as I would love to hear another song by you guys I have a few things to hand out and it's also still sticking with this week's theme on 'Dedication'" said Mr Schu.

He handed them all a notepad each so they could write a verse each to put together a song.

"Now all I want you to do is in your pairs you are going to write a verse between you about feelings and emotions"

"But we should be practicing for the Regional's Mr Schu" said Rachel

"Yes I know I am aware of that, but this will help you get better and have more inspiration for more ideas to win Regional's, you will combine your verses together to make up a song" Mr Schu said as persuasively and encouragingly as he could, "Oh I almost forgot you must tell me who you are dedicating it too"

"Do we have to Mr Schu" Said Finn.

"Yes you do and it does not necessarily have to be someone you are in love with just someone you admire".

Once Mr Schu had set them their task for the day, he left them to it so he could organise something special for them he also needed to work on a song he has been meaning to finish. Mr Schu walked out of the door with his phone in hand as it started ringing, it did not go unnoticed by the class.

They didn't focus too much attention on why Mr Schu left so abruptly to answer his phone, as their themed-topic was taking its toll and they were really getting into it especially Rachel and Sunshine.

Almost two hours had passed and still Mr Schu had not returned until Rachel started to say "Has anyone noticed that Mr Schu…" "Is here" Mr Schu finished off "Sorry guys, I didn't return sooner, I didn't realise I took so long, but I was sorting out a few things which I am happy to say has all been confirmed"

"So what's this thing you doing for us Mr Schu?" asked Finn

"Ah! Nice try Finn can't tell you that, it's for me to know and you to find out. On to more important things your verses for dedication, how's that coming along? Is there anyone ready?" Mr Schu dodging the answer trying not to give anything away.

"Erm…we'll give it a go Mr Schu" said Tina putting her hand up, then Lauren said "We will?" sounding surprised.

"Ok let's go for it show us all what you have and start when you are ready" Mr Schu said excitingly.

Tina and Lauren took to the floor and nodded to the pianist to playing the instrumental.

Tina – _Coz I love the way you move_  
Lauren – _Love how you get tough_  
T&L – _(Coz we belong together)_

Tina started dancing around Mike, whilst Lauren danced around Puck.

T – _And I love how you treat me_  
L – _Love the way you handle me_  
T&L – _Oh…I love you_

As the music faded to a finish, everyone applauded.  
"That was great Tina and to you also Lauren great job" said Mr Schu "just need to ask who were you dedicating it too?"

"Err…Mr Schu I think you already know, thought Tina and I made that clear in the process. It's Mike and Puck" Lauren Replied

"That's great, Love is the greatest emotion and feeling. Now anyone else before we finish for the day?"

Mercedes looked to Santana who nodded agreeing that they were ready. Mercedes raised her hand and Mr. Schu nodded for them so they took their position to start.

"We are going to sing a special song dedicating it to…" "Kurt Hummel" Mercedes and Santana both said at the same time.

"Ok that's great let's hear it" Mr Schu smiled.

The music started and they began to move around synchronising with each other and the rhythm.

Mercedes – _You are the chosen one  
_Santana – _(Oh…The chosen one)  
_M – _You are the B.R.A.V.E. one  
_S – _(The brave one)  
_S&M – _To…Us…All…_  
S&M – _You're an inspiration_  
S&M – _You guide us all_

"Wow! That sounded great Mercedes and Santana a really good start Kurt would have loved to hear that and both your voices really do go together"

Santana and Mercedes looked at each other then back to Mr Schu and said "We know" at the same time "And it is an awesome song" Mercedes said.

They sat down and gave each other a high-five and a hug laughing.

"Ok guys would love hear more but we have run out of time which leaves the rest of you to work on your verses a bit longer." A big sigh of relief was heard from everyone else but Rachael and Sunshine.

Everyone started walking out of the classroom Finn walked very slowly walked behind them.

Kurt&Finn – _When we know…It will find us  
_K – _Eventually…_  
K – _Oh…You always show me the way_  
F – Even though _you may not know what I always want  
_K – _But, You always excite me  
_F – _Love will always find a way_  
K&F – _Love has brought us together  
_K&F – _Forever as one_

**Thank you guys and gals for reading my material, please review to let me know what you think. Peace out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Fanfic readers I know it's a little shorter then the first but it's quality not quantity and I hope you like this chapter just as good.**

Chapter 3 It's Hard For Me

"Good Morning guys and girls lets get started on today's lesson. Now! Who would like to come up and sing first?" Mr Schu asked

"I will Mr Schu" said Rachel she walked up to the piano and said "Ready" to the pianist, but when she opened her mouth to sing nothing came out. Sue Sylvester came in right at that point and smirked "Ha! Knew you couldn't sing you can't even let out one note don't even think about starting on me Santana. You homosexual fraud who has a dunce for a friend and that's you Brittany, who's also dating a cripple on wheels you lot make me sick to my stomach".

"Sue as a teacher you have no right to say that to the kids" said Will getting very pissed off "I'm telling you to get out NOW!"

"Schuester, I'm not even gonna tell you how ill you make me words have not been formed yet to convey that, you make me sick and your hair still looks awful I feel like pulling my eyes out so I don't have to look at it" Sue said with her usual smug look.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Rachel, Santana and Brittany woke up with a start and sighed with relief that it was only a really bad dream, but for Santana it was almost like a reality check and considered going to the one person she knew who has been through it all. After changing checked herself in the mirror once she was satisfied she made her way to 'Dalton Academy' to talk to Kurt.

Santana_ – I know you love me  
_Brittany_ – I understand…You will always be…  
the first I turn to…For the bad times  
_Santana_ – Oh…I love you…Oh Yeah  
_S&B_ – I do love you…_

When she went in she was prepared and in-control of her feelings she had decided not to be flirtatious with any of them, but she wasn't prepared when she realised that she had no attraction to any of the boys she saw. All she managed was a small smile and a 'Hi' to a few of them two boys came up to her and said "You look a little lost, are you looking for someone?"

"Erm…Yeah you can say that" said Santana slightly laughing "I'm actually looking for a friend, his name is Kurt"

"Oh Kurt, erm…You most likely find him in the choir room with Blaine we are having our practise there so they should be there already" said one of the Warbler member.

"This school is fairly big so we will take you there" said the other Warbler member

"Oh don't worry, you can just tell me cause I don't want to get you two in trouble" said Santana

"Oh it's not a problem, we are heading that way anyway for rehearsals remember" said the first guy

"Are you in the Glee club for this school too" Santana asked

"Yes we are Kurt has a really great voice" said the first guy "Speaking of which how you know Kurt?"

"Kurt used to go to McKinley High school with me…" "Ah…I remember Kurt mentioning that, he got bullied for being Gay by a Jock right?"

"Yeah! He did and we miss him, I just came to see him and ask for his help" Santana said

"That's ok you don't have to tell us, we do not judge people here" said the second guy"We treat everyone as equals and with respect and a strict 'No Bullying' policy is enforced here" he finished off

"I remember Kurt saying that when he left"

By the time they reached the choir room there were faint signs of music and the two boys pushed the doors open and introduced Santana to the group. Kurt was sat next to Blaine on the sofa to say he was a little surprised would of been an understatement.  
As soon as Santana entered the room Kurt smiled and stood up and walked to her and they gave each other a friendly hug, "Santana what brings you here" said Kurt

"I need your help with something its rather '_personal'" _she mouthed the last word" Santana said quietly "In private if possible" she added

"Yeah sure" said Kurt "but just hold a moment need to tell the guys" Kurt went back inside and said "I need to be excused from the rehearsals guys my friend needs my help and I will make up for the lost time" looking at Blaine. He turned around and closed the door behind him and walked towards a vacant room with Santana following closely behind. They entered the room and sat down, Kurt finally letting the curiosity get the better of him asked "What's wrong this isn't the Santana I knew"

"I know but a lot has changed since you left and I didn't know who to talk to or how to say it and I immediately thought of you Kurt" Santana said "I'm just going to say it…"

"Say what Santana" Kurt cut her off

"I'm…I'm…Gay, Kurt" said Santana stutteringly

Kurt stared at Santana for a while a bit shocked at the news she just told him as he was not expecting her to say that, but eventually he smiled as he was happy she had told him.

"I'm happy for you" Kurt said "Have you told anyone else besides me?" he added

"I sort of told Brittany but no one else"

"Ok that's good, So do you need help with confidence and coming out?" Kurt asked kindly without upsetting her.

"Yeah I kind of do, it's just all those times when you were at McKinley came flooding back in and then I had a nightmare that Sue called me a 'homosexual fraud' and that's pretty much when I woke up" said a tearful Santana.

"Ok, in that case" Kurt started off "To be yourself is to tell your friends which would be everyone in Glee. You told Brittany, how about Quinn hasn't she been your friend the longest?" Kurt asked being as supportive and helpful as he could.

"For me Mercedes was the first person I told and she was really supportive of me and she gave me that boost of confidence that I needed." Said Kurt continually

"Thanks Kurt I really appreciate that and it looks like you are fitting in great here. Are you and Blaine an item now? Santana asked

"Yes I think we are, well we are getting that way slowly" Kurt said happily

"Come on do you want to hear what we have got?"said Kurt trying his best to cheer her up at the same time, but then he stopped and realised Santana was still sat down when he turned around and saw her face he hastened towards her and comforted her then said "What else is bothering you Santana, I can see something is, I should know cause I've been there" Kurt said trying to be reassuring.

"There is something else you are right" Santana started to say and continued on "But she loves someone else and we kinda fallen out because of it"

"That's ok I know the feeling" Kurt said holding Santana's hand "Can I just ask who she is?"

Santana looked down for a while then looked up and said "It's Brittany" more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"That's the only thing you can't choose who you truly love, if it was meant to be, it's meant to be and there is no certain way of telling people that you are Gay, you just have to go with it and take their opinions and reactions as it comes and that way you can truly move forward" Kurt said sympathetically.

"But you didn't act as well as you could have done Karoftsky was just one jock who bullied you and we were right behind you all the way especially the guys" said Santana almost sounding like herself again.

"I know, I just couldn't take any more of it I just wanted to move on with my life without the constant looking over my shoulder all the time, but I am grateful for what the guys have done for me and I love it here now it feels like home to me" Kurt replied truthfully.

After a few moments sitting together in silence Kurt eventually broke the silence and said "Right…It has been great to talk and have this moment with you, would you like to cheer yourself up and sing a duet with me Santana? He asked slightly enthusiastic.

Santana looked up at Kurt who was standing up at the time ready to go and she nodded smiling agreeing to do a duet with him, so they walked back to the choir room only to find Blaine in there waiting for Kurt on the sofa.

"Hi Blaine, I'm sorry I missed the rehearsals, I will work twice as hard next time, but right now Santana and I are going to do a duet together is that ok?" Kurt said apologetically.

"Oh that's ok and its fine I understand" Blaine said forgivingly.

Then Kurt and Blaine kissed for a bit.

The music started playing as Santana and Kurt took their positions.

_You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it's okay (yeah it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

Santana then took hold of Kurt's hands whilst singing the chorus feeling the bond of friendship flow through them like they have been friends from the beginning.

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on the Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you  
Can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
just like a flower  
Poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on the Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you  
Can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile_

Kurt then motioned for Blaine to join in for the last part of the song right through to the end.

_You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you  
Can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on the Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you  
Can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh, you make me smile  
(Oh, you make me smile)_

**Thanks for reading my stories and keep the reviews coming, I love to hear what you think of my storylines.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 All is good…Or is it?

**Hey Guys and Gals, thanks for reviewing my last chapter, I hope this is just as good. Please review after you have read it.**

"Ah good afternoon Santana nice to see you we missed you this morning" Mr Schu said in his usual cheery mood to start the lesson.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry Mr Schu I just needed some time to think alone and lost track of time".

"That's ok Santana" Mr Schu said nicely then continued on with his lesson whilst Santana sat quietly at the back. "Now who would like to tell me what we have been doing this morning, just so Santana knows what's going on" Mr Schu asked.

Just as Mercedes started to put her hand up, Santana's hand shot-up first and said "That's alright Mr Schu, I can catch up anytime and I would like to sing a song a wrote about myself".

"Yeah sure Santana, I really like your enthusiasms guys let's keep it up" Mr Schu said excitedly.

"This song I'm dedicating it to someone, you know who you are" Santana said whilst the music began to play.

_I'm just a girl, Looking for  
Someone like you  
I know…there's somebody for me  
out there_

_Please be gentle, I'm just a girl  
I may act tough  
But I'm a girl with needs  
A girl with needs_

_I've known you all my life…_

_I'm just a girl…Just…  
To have someone to treat me right  
I'm just as ordinary as any other_

_Please be gentle, I'm just a girl  
I may act tough  
But I'm a girl with needs  
A girl with needs_

_I'm always on the lookout  
But I don't get very far  
I use to make the wrong choices  
so now I'm turning a new-leaf  
I'd just need some encouragement_

_Please be gentle, I'm just a girl  
I may act tough  
But I'm a girl with needs  
A girl with needs_

_I may have changed…but I'm still me_

_I'm like no other, But they treat me  
Differently…  
I turn to you and you see me for  
Who I am…  
I'm a girl with needs, A girl with needs_

_Please be gentle, I'm just a girl  
I may act tough  
But I'm a girl with needs  
A girl with needs  
Please be gentle, I'm just a girl  
I may act tough  
But I'm a girl with needs  
A girl with needs  
A girl with needs  
The needs for a little support_

As the song faded out Santana noticed Brittany's eyes beginning to water, as Santana's was already trickling down her face. The meaning of the song also got to Quinn and Mercedes a little bit as well.

"Wow, that was an amazing performance Santana" Mr Schu said in amazement.

Santana kept looking at Brittany, as she was walking to her seat with Artie looking back and forth between them both with a confused look.  
Brittany mouthed to Santana 'Was that for me?' Santana just nodded and Artie noticed this but did not know what Brittany was saying. 'But I'm with Artie, I love him' Brittany mouthed again.

Santana then turned the other way and faced Mr Schu.

"I love it when you guys start your afternoons with a song or two, it means a better chance for you guys to win again" said Mr Schu "Practice makes Perfect" He added as he wrote it on the whiteboard.

"But we've been practicing everyday and still there's always a group or two better than us" Mike said

"Yes I know, but to be the best you have to beat the best" Mr Schu said back giving them more faith.

Sam, Puck and Artie started to agree with Mike and caused an eruption of noise Mr Schu was unable to settle the situation, so Sunshine stepped up and told them all to shut up. To Rachel's dismay Mr Schu had said 'thank you' to Sunshine. She smiled back at him "That's ok Mr Schu, I just don't like people when they are too negative and too eager to give up on their dream"

"Now that's the spirit I'm looking for a little of positive attitude goes a long way" said Mr Schu encouragingly.

Quinn then shot out of her seat and walked to where Mr Schu was standing and said "I'm going to dedicate this song to you…Finn" on hearing this Rachel could not resist but to insist duet with Quinn.

_You got me here with my defences down  
Don't take a genius to figure out that you're  
Used to your bed being a battleground  
There's just no way, not me, not here, not now_

_Not when we've got something so strong_

_If love is war  
Then you're a good reason to fight  
Get beaten and fall to the floor  
But I know I'll survive  
Take that and more  
Cos your love keeps me alive_

_There's only one way we could better this,  
and simplify how crazy hard it is,  
I know your tendency to sabotage  
I can take the torture, you won't break this heart_

_Not when we've got something so strong_

_If love is war  
Then you're a good reason to fight  
Get beaten and fall to the floor  
But I know I'll survive  
Take that and more  
Cos your love keeps me alive_

_Don't think for one minute  
you've got to go easy on me,  
Cause I'm at my best  
when lesser men would retreat_

They both look and point at Finn and he stares with wide eyes and begins to feel a little awkward

_If love is war  
Then you're a good reason to fight  
Get beaten and fall to the floor  
But I know I'll survive  
Take that and more  
Cos your love keeps me alive_

_If love is war  
Then you're a good reason to fight  
Get beaten and fall to the floor  
But I know I'll survive  
Take that and more  
Cos your love keeps me alive_

Soon as the song was ended Quinn and Rachel were facing each other and Quinn said "May the best girl win" she then turned away and walked back towards Finn and kissed him. Quinn then gave Rachel the 'he's mine, not yours so get your own' kinda look.  
Rachel became upset so she excused herself from class to go to the toilets. She looked in the mirror trying not to cry but it all came out then she sussed-out a plan to see what Quinn was planning.

Meanwhile…Sunshine sneaks back to Adrenaline to fill them in on what has been happening, also giving them a few songs to try out for themselves. "Sorry I have to go before 'New Directions' get suspicious" she waved goodbye and left.  
Little did she know Rachel had followed her and recorded everything with her camera and whispered to herself "I knew it" then snuck-away before she could even get caught by Sunshine who was walking out at the time. Rachel decided to show Finn straight-away.

She quickly drove to his house and all but ran to the door and quickly knocked she could hardly contained herself waiting for someone to open the door. Finally Finn opened the door and was surprised to see Rachel there "Rachael what are you doing here?"

"Finn I have something to show you it's about Sunshine, I know she's being a spy for Adrenaline and I have the proof here on tape" Rachel said quickly

"Rachel!" Finn said loudly "You have to stop doing this you are getting in over your head I think from what Jessie did to us has messed up your head, you're not thinking straight" said Finn starting to get infuriated.

"But Finn…I…I…have evi…" "No Rachel I've had enough you have got to stop being so obsessive and jealous" Finn said disappointedly cutting off Rachel.

"You're right Finn, I'm sorry what would I do without your words" Rachel replied agreeing wrapping her arms around his left arm.

Finn then pulled his arm away from her and without a second look at her he walked away leaving her to go for a run.

[Finn/Rachel/Quinn start singing]

_Your fingerprints are on the weapon  
I have fallen deception  
Not again  
Not again with you  
And I am hearing your confession  
Will I never learn my lesson?  
Not if I'm  
Not if I'm  
With you _

As Finn was running

_I don't do so well when I'm alone  
The truth is all I know…_

Rachel sang whilst carrying her books in the hall

_I am good at falling in love  
Not so good at falling out  
This song's for you  
If you're the one  
The one that I can't do without  
I am great at being in love  
Not so great at being out  
This song's for you  
If you're the one  
who'll love me till the stars run out_

_But then I call and I'm waiting  
I hear your voice and I am fading  
Not again  
Not again with you_

Quinn outside walking near the tracks looking at Finn

_So run away were far from home  
See this is all I know…_

_I am good at falling in love  
Not so good at falling out  
This song's for you  
If you're the one  
The one that I can't do without  
I am great at being in love  
Not so great at being out  
This song's for you_

Finn then saw Quinn and jogged upto her and said "I don't think I can date anyone just yet I just need to be alone for a while and think things through". He jogged on without waiting for a reply and Quinn just stood and stared tears free flowing down her face.

_If you're the one  
who'll love me till the stars run out_

_Till the stars run out  
Till the stars  
Till the stars run out  
Till the stars_

_I am good at falling in love  
Not so good at falling out  
This song's for you  
If you're the one  
The one that I can't do without  
I am great at being in love  
Not so great at being out  
This song's for you  
If you're the one  
who'll love me till the stars run out_

Good at falling in love  
Not so good at falling out  
Good at falling in love  
Not so good at falling out

**Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Peace x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 All about You…

**Thanks for reviewing guys keep them coming, hope you will like this special chapter more.**

"Today we are going to write a special song for a special someone…" Mr Schu was cut-off by Puck when he asked "Who are we writing a song for this time Mr Schu"

"As I was about to say…Mother's Day is coming up" Mr Schu said as he wrote it on the board "We can either create a song each or create one as a group it's completely upto you".

Mr Schu had decided to give them a 'Free Period' to work on their songs for their mothers or any mother out there. As everyone left he stuck around for a little longer to rehearse his song for his debut single. He went to the audio room and did all the sound checks himself and his music started playing.

**This is Mr Schu's (AKA Matthew Morrison) actual Debut Single that's out now.**

_On the rooftop thinking it's about to pour  
People run for shelter, trying to get out of the storm  
But I got you with me, the sun behind me  
So what are we leaving for? Let's stay, let's get carried away  
your eyes are begging me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watching but we don't care_

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights yeah  
who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love  
In the summer rain_

_Nothing better than giving this all to you  
And the weather's only adding to the mood  
see the wind's blowing, fire's growing both of us soaking wet  
But let's stay, yeah, let's get carried away  
Your eyes are begging me to touch you there  
Could be a thousand people watching but we don't care_

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights yeah  
who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love  
In the summer rain_

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights yeah  
who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love  
In the summer rain_

_But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights yeah  
who needs lovers' lane? Right up on this rooftop, let's make love  
In the summer rain_

Unaware that someone walked passed and heard him singing, after he was done and happy with his progress he took a break himself and into the cafeteria to have lunch. There he sat with Emma and they started talking as usual.

"So Will, have you done anything interesting with Glee club lately?"

"It's funny you ask that, I've actually set them a task to write a special song for Mother's Day"

"Oh wow that's good and how about yourself? Have you been working on anything?"

Mr Schu looked around and moved in closer to Emma and quietly said "I hope you can keep a secret" Emma nodded and Mr Schu continued on "I'm working on a song and I'm hoping it will become my Debut Single"

As Emma finished she stood up and walked towards Will, she whispered in his ear 'Your song sounds really good by the way'.

This shocked him a little but he still managed to say "How do you know and don't tell anyone yet?"

"Oh…I was just passing the audio room and I stopped and listened and I recognised your voice and listened to the whole song and your secret is safe with me Will".

Emma walked back to her office smiling with Will just sitting down for a while before heading back to his class to hear what the New Directions have got so far.

The New Directions and their mums sat waiting in the choir room all excited to hear the songs and sing them.

_It's all about you…today  
You have been so good to us  
You worry coz you care  
You nag coz you want us to do no wrong  
It's all about you…  
You love us no matter what we do or say  
It's all about you…MUM_

_Oh yeah…we love you  
Even if we never show it  
You will always be our number one  
Oh it's all about you…M.U.M…_

They pointed to their mums in the front row of the audio room.

_How could we ever hate you  
No one should ever hate you  
You are so great  
You gave us life  
You have given us so much  
And you ask for nothing in return  
Mum…you are an amazing person_

As the music faded out everyone applauded them.

Finn and Kurt then took to the spotlight and made an announcement.

"To our mum and everyone else's, hope you have enjoyed our songs as much as we have singing it" said Kurt

"I would just like to ask, could our mums please come onto the stage" Finn said

As she made her way to the stage each mum was given a bouquet of flowers, each one beautiful and unique as everyone is never the same.  
The mums turned to their kids to give them a hug, whilst Finn's mum went to the spotlight to hug him, but as Kurt tried to stand aside Carole pulled him in and hugged them both. Then suddenly something happened, Carole fainted in Finn and Kurt's arms.

**Sorry for the big cliffy ending guys and gals, please review after. Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Let's Get Down To Business

**Hello guys, im glad you liked my Mothers Day special chapter, hope you like this one and sorry for the delay. **

In the hospital Burt, Finn and Kurt sat anxiously in the waiting area and had been for the past hour. The Doctor finally came out and called for them "she is going to be fine and she is in good health, she fainted because she is about one month pregnant"  
to say they were shocked would of been an understatement it took quite awhile before it finally sank in for Finn whereas for Burt and Kurt their faces gradually went from surprised shock to being happy, unfortunately Kurt was only putting on his happy face for his dad.

Burt walked in to the hospital room Carole was sat upright on the bed smiling as she saw him, but when she looked deeper into his eyes she went a little sad it hadn't gone unnoticed so he asked "I was kinda a little shocked when the Doctor told us that you are pregnant I am ok now and the boys are ok too"

Carole's smile grew wider "I'm glad that you and the boys are ok with it" she sighed with relief "And…hopefully having this baby will bring this family more closely together" said Burt positively.

Finn and Kurt came in and hugged their parents Finn's mum said to him "Go on Finn, say it I know you have a burning question to ask me" looking as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Well…erm…I'm just…er…trying to figure out why you hadn't told me…told us earlier?" Finn stuttered almost having a go at her but not.

"Erm…well I didn't know how you'd react or anyone of you so I decided to tell you when I was ready, but I didn't think I was going to faint" she said apologetically "And it made sense at the time" she added.

Burt looked at Carole and shook his head slowly smiling and said "Ok, but you must not lie to me, to us again be honest to us, that is what makes us a family"

Carole's eyes were filling up with tears so Burt sat next to her and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Finn then walked out first after a while Kurt followed smiling. "Hey Finn it's going to be ok after all we will be getting a brother or sister and I'm happy for them"

There was silence and a little awkwardness Kurt cut the awkwardness by asking "Aren't you happy for your mum Finn?"

Finn thought about it for a moment before finally saying "I am happy really I am, it's just that its always been my mum and me and then your dad and my mum got married and you became not just my friend but my brother too and so much has gone on…it just seems like its moving too fast…you know what I mean"

"I do know what you mean, but you can't really stop destiny any more than I can Finn" Kurt answered.

They sat there waiting for Kurt's dad to drive them back home.

Meanwhile at McKinley, Santana walked into the choir room sparks started to fly everywhere Sam started falling for Santana unaware that she loves Brittany but to Santana's disappointment Brittany chose Artie over her the chemistry got very tense but was eased-away by the presence of Mr Schu entering the room smiling happier than ever.  
As he walked to the piano he said "Right guys, we have had our fun with practice, it's time to get down to business and get your vocals cracking some glass".

Mr Schu continued "who would like to be first today?"

To Mr Schu and everyone else's was surprised when Mike raised his hand and said "I will give it another go Mr Schu, but it is slightly different to what we usually do"

"That's ok Mike, we like different" Mr Schu said encouragingly.

Mike then stood in at the front and called Puck, Sam and Artie for support and as they made their way to the front, the music started to play mike started to Rap.

'_**Let's get down to business'**_

_You know what I want  
We know what we want  
We are not vain  
Let's get down to business_

On hearing Mike rapping everyone's eyes opened wide in amazement

_We know what we want  
We are inspirational  
Let's get down to business_

_You know what we want  
You get creative  
Let's get down to business_

_We are not lazy  
We are not vain  
We just like to work  
At our own pace_

As the music ended everyone applauded louder than ever before. So loud it even reached all the way to Sue's office. Tina walked quickly to Mike and hugged him and said "That was amazing, when did you learn to rap like that?"

"Well I've been practicing and I wanted to do more than just dance, I did it for you but I think it was mainly for my benefit" Mike replied back hugging Tina a little tighter

Tina's smile went wider as Mr Schu patted him on the back and said "That was amazing mike, if you keep this up we just might win another trophy" Mr Schu turned around and wrote something down in his notes, but Tina and Mike could not stop looking at each other.

Artie just a few chairs away from them he couldn't stop staring to Brittany's annoyance, she tried to distract him and keep his mind off Tina and Mike but his feeling for her was too strong.

Once everyone was sat down again, Mr Schu said "That was such a difference Mike and an amazing performance, what a great rap, now who would like to be next?"

Back in the hospital Kurt and Finn still sat in the waiting area Burt comes in and sees them with their heads down he tells then to go to school he assures them their mum will be fine and he will call if anything happens.

So they stood up and started to walk towards the double doors but only got about halfway down the hall before stopping and turning around back to the maternity ward to where Finn's mum was sat. They entered the room and Kurt said "Finn and I would like to sing you a song to show our support"

"Ok, but after you finished you both are going in to school for your last lessons" said Kurt's dad

'_We shall support you'_

_It was a shock,  
When…we heard the news  
But, we are happy…  
And we will support you  
To give you a helping hand_

_You will be just as relaxed,  
As on your wedding day  
For you…shall be Worry-Free  
As we will give you a…  
Helping hand_

_You will feel like you are  
In a Spa…  
Coz…you will be pampered  
And looked after…  
For a full relaxation_

_We are here to support you…  
We will support you..  
All…the…way…through…_

When the song had finished Finn and Kurt gave their mum a hug and walked out the door. Leaving Carole and Burt smiling after them.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, chapter7 will be done soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Me and You (We Go Together)

**Thanks for reading my stories you mean the world and keep reading and reviewing.**

'You are my one and only'

Was written on the banner in the auditorium but it didn't say who it's for or from and still Mr Schu left it up as it tied-in well with what he was going to teach today.

"Today I will be dividing you into groups and I will decide who sings with whom. So my first lot shall be Santana…erm…Brittany, Artie and…erm…Sam how about you then?"

They all made their way up onto the stage and spread themselves out in position then Mr Schu gave them a song to sing "Feel the fire, is the song you all be singing" and then the music started to play.

_Down In the basement  
There's a light that shines  
Escape to the city  
Where we know we can be saved  
When we feel likes this it is deep inside  
With the joy it brings then we feel alive_

_And it's all or nothing  
Gonna be alright  
Chasing good times  
Into into the night  
Do you feel like me  
Can you read my mind  
it's getting close  
coz something's got me burning up inside_

_When you feel the fire  
Running through your veins  
When the heat gets higher  
And you can't and you can't be tamed  
Like the burning sun  
We are the chosen ones to dance  
The night dance the night  
When you dance the night with me  
(Dance with me)_

The music had a lot of tempo and beat to it which had made the rest of the Glee group start dancing in their seats.

_Imagination  
(dance with me)  
can drive me wild  
(dance with me)  
The elevation  
(dance with me)  
can sae and take you high  
When we feel the light it is deep inside  
With the joy it brings got me starting up tonight_

Finn was constantly looking back and forth between Quinn and Rachel, whilst they were staring at each other most of the time occasionally glancing at Finn.

_When you feel the fire  
Running through your veins  
When the heat gets higher  
And you can't and you can't be tamed  
Like the burning sun  
We are the chosen ones to dance  
The night dance the night  
When you dance the night with me  
(Dance with me)_

_When you dance the night with me_

_Feel the music and you can't resist  
Feel the music and you can't resist  
Feel the music and you can't resist  
Feel the music and you can't resist_

_When you feel the fire  
Running through your veins  
When the heat gets higher  
And you can't and you can't be tamed  
Like the burning sun  
We are the chosen ones to dance  
The night dance the night  
When you dance the night with me  
(Dance with me)_

_When you feel the fire  
Running through your veins  
When the heat gets higher  
And you can't and you can't be tamed  
Like the burning sun  
We are the chosen ones to dance  
The night dance the night  
When you dance the night with me  
(Dance with me)_

As soon as Santana, Brittany, Artie and Sam had finished singing they hugged each other became slightly awkward, whilst they finished and came off the stage. Quinn gave Rachel a small smirk then moved to Finn and kissed him, Rachel scowled and quickly got upset and walked off in a rush when she saw Quinn's face.

Finn saw Rachel and tried to run after her but Quinn pulled him close to her and kissed him but he pulled away saying "What are you doing Quinn? We both agreed to keep it low-key". Quinn smiled and looked at him "I know but I'm tired of sneaking around I want you Finn"

"Look Quinn! I need you to stop being clingy, I need my space and especially after you cheated on me the first time round and trust takes time to build. You are going to have to work harder than this" Finn said assertively.

Before Quinn could respond Finn spoke again "I'm going to talk to Rachel as a friend, so you are going to have to trust me" and he walked out on to the aisle towards the exit, he turned around and said "Or not your choice"

Quinn just stood there quietly and didn't know what to say, she didn't move till Mr Schu came up to her and asked "Quinn are you okay, did Finn say something to you?"

"No it's okay Mr Schu I'm fine, you don't need to worry, I will be fine" Quinn answered then slowly walked off.

Finn managed to catch up with Rachel standing there looking into her locker. He walked up to her slowly and said "Hey Rachel, are you okay? Why did you rush off like that, was it something I did or…" Rachel stopped Finn Mid-word and said "It's Quinn, she's been trying to stop me from being with you"  
Finn didn't look half as surprised as Rachel had hoped and she continued to talk "Finn say something, she tried to manipulate me and she played you, she's destroying our relationship, but not anymore we can't let her win"  
"Rachel! I came as a friend to see if you are okay, 'we were' in a relationship, but not anymore. You have to come out of your delusions cause I am with Quinn now and we are or we were taking it slower than before" Finn said.

Back in the auditorium sat Santana on her own thinking about the sudden turn in her life, but she knew she had made the right choice as she couldn't be any happier even though she wasn't showing it on the outside, she felt free and less restricted.

Santana then decided to walk on to the stage again thinking she was alone, but unaware Brittany was watching her from the back seat and the music started playing.

_I can feel it deep inside of me  
Something primal the beginnings of a scream  
About to let go  
I can hear it bouncing in my head  
Keeps repeating every thought I've ever had  
Like an echo_

_If you feel like I feel  
And need to come in from the cold  
so who cares if it's real  
Just pretend there's sand between in your toes_

_Just a little bit of Fahrenheit  
Just a little bit of heat tonight  
As the mercury is rising  
Temperature is climbing  
I know what's on your mind  
Just a little bit of Fahrenheit  
Just a breath away from paradise  
But it's not too hot for dancing  
Or for taking chances  
So don't apologize_

_Can you see the lightning in the air  
All the faces and electric atmosphere  
They wanna let go_

_Cause they feel like I feel  
And need to come in from the cold  
So who cares if it's real  
just pretend there's sand between your toes_

A figure cloaked in the shadows walked in standing just by the doorway listening to Santana sing.

_Just a little bit of Fahrenheit  
Just a little bit of heat tonight  
As the mercury is rising  
Temperature is climbing  
I know what's on your mind  
Just a little bit of Fahrenheit  
Just a breath away from paradise  
But it's not too hot for dancing  
Or for taking chances  
So don't apologize_

_For the urge for the surge  
Of the power of inside  
Being blinded sometimes  
by the lights it's all right  
It's somewhere to go  
Where your heart wants to be  
something you need when you've got to be free_

_Just a little bit of Fahrenheit  
Just a little bit of heat tonight  
As the mercury is rising  
Temperature is climbing  
I know what's on your mind  
Just a little bit of Fahrenheit  
Just a breath away from paradise  
But it's not too hot for dancing  
Or for taking chances  
So don't apologize_

As the song was nearing it's end someone walked in and clapped but she could not make out the silhouette but there was something familiar about the accent when the person spoke.

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. I know I leave you with cliffy's but that's the way I like to work on occasion. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Born To Be Free

**Thanks Guys for reading my chapters and sorry for the delay just been a wee bit busy lately and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Remember to review thanks. Jay x**

**I do not own Joe's songs. **

The Stranger was not a stranger at all, he stepped into the light and he introduced himself "Hiya, my name is Joe McElderry, I just heard your voice and you sound amazing" he smiled happily.

Santana was stunned but even that didn't describe her feelings of how she truly felt having met Joe in person. Santana managed to calm herself slightly to say something "OMG! You're Joe..., it's a honour to meet you"

"I'm glad that I agreed to come here, I'm excited about what you guys have been singing, and I've heard great things" Joe said

"Oh right ok. But since you're here and I can't believe I'm about to ask you this, but would you like to sing a duet with me?" Santana said with a little of hope in her voice.

"Erm...yeah sure what shall we sing?" Joe asked

"How about that song you like…erm…'don't let the sun go down on me'" Santana suggested

"Great, I love that song" Said Joe excitedly

They made their position and the music started when Santana pushed play on the stereo, Santana started to sing first.

_I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white  
I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life  
_

As they were singing Brittany was at the back watching and listening to Santana and wondering who the boy singing with her was.

_It's much to late to save myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed your way of fife  
But you misread my meaning when I met you  
Closed the door and left me blinded by the light  
_

Santana spotted Brittany but decided to take no notice, but Joe saw how they both looked at each other and decided to bring forth Brittany to sing with them, but she said no.

_Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else i see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me  
_

Joe waved her to come on to the stage again she accepted and sung along till the end of the song.

_I can't find oh, the right romantic line  
But see me once and see the way I feel  
Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm  
But these cuts i have, oh they need love to help them heal_

Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me

Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me

Soon as they finished Brittany glanced at Santana and walked-away, Santana tried to run after her but something stopped her. Joe saw how upset she was and sat her down and comforted her.

"Do you want to talk about it Santana?" Asked Joe sentimentally

"Oh it's nothing Joe, Brittany and I we just have a little misunderstanding that's all"

"It's not a problem" Joe said "But I am here for a few days if you want to talk I am happy to help" he added as he walked-off the stage.  
Just as he stepped off the steps Santana suddenly asked "Are you going already…Joe?"

Joe turned around in a rhythmical way and walked a little closer to the stage and answered "No, I just have somewhere else to go, I just couldn't help myself when comes to singing it makes me feel so happy and I express myself better"

"Oh wow Joe, it makes me happy too and I only recently learned how much I can fully do that"

"Oh it's such an amazing feeling isn't it, I feel alive" Joe said getting excited

"Yeah I guess you can say that yeah" Santana agreed "There's also another thing" she said quickly

"Oh ok what is it?" Joe asked as he walked upto the stage there was a silence. Santana said "I…I…" and stopped herself, turned away and slowly walked off, Joe then said "See you then" walking back to the exit. Suddenly Joe heard the words "I'm GAY" and he turned around only to see Santana's face as if she was about to cry so he ran towards her and gave her a comforting hug. They walked out of the auditorium and started to hum the tune to 'don't let the sun go down on me' and headed towards the classroom.

In the classroom Mr Schu was in the middle of talking about being yourself and being who you want to be and how you can achieve your goals. "To achieve what you want in life you have to take risk, learn the same lessons to gain a few more new skills to stand a better chance in a better living" Mr Schu said.

Joe then walked-in and the girls 'gasped' with shock Mr Schu turned around and saw Joe standing there next to Santana. "Come on in Joe I'm glad you can make it" Mr Schu said "Santana take a seat, everyone this is Joe McElderry the winner of X-Factor 2009"

Joe smiled and said "Hi" "To be honest I thought you weren't going to come" Mr Schu said to Joe. "I wasn't going to at first but I just couldn't help myself and squeezed it into my schedule, I could have been here sooner but I stopped by the auditorium and found Santana singing and I couldn't say no when she asked me to join in" Joe said joyfully.

"That's ok Joe" Mr Schu said forgivingly, "Right class I invited Joe as a surprise for you guys and to show you what you can achieve when you really push the boat out"

"Mr Schu why did you bring him here?" asked Puck

"I invited him to give you guys a few pointers and feedback" Mr Schu answered trying to make it less awkward for Joe. "I will choose someone to sing first and I shall let Joe pick the song for you guys to sing, if that's ok with you?" facing Joe as he said the last part, "No I don't mind" said Joe politely, Mr Schu turned back "Ok Sam and Mercedes would you mind coming out here"  
"Ok I will choose 'someone wake me up' which is one of my personal favourites" Joe said.

"Ok that's great, whenever you're ready you two" Mr Schu Said

As the music started Joe began to sway to the music.

_You're in the wrong place  
At the right time  
You got the wrong face  
But all the right lines  
Now I'm all out of phase  
Its about a state of my mind  
You got me sky high  
Like rockets in flight now  
Now something in my head  
Just don't feel right  
Don't you go and say it  
Don't you go and cross the line  
Don't say I love you (say I love, say I love you)  
Cause that would drive me crazy_

_When I see stop signs, I'm gonna run them down  
When I see red lights, I'm gonna hit the ground  
What you've done to me  
Turning my world upside down  
Someone wake me up  
Someone wake me up_

Joe was mouthing along to the lyrics and dancing in his seat.

_Your kinda lowlife  
Comes at a price  
Keeps on feeding my appetite  
And now you are my habit  
Giving me a natural high  
The more I keep on running away from you  
Just don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't you go and say it  
Don't you go and cross the line  
Don't say I love you (say I love, say I love you)  
Cause that would drive me crazy_

_When I see stop signs, I'm gonna run them down  
When I see red lights, I'm gonna hit the ground  
What you've done to me  
Turning my world upside down  
Someone wake me up  
Someone wake me up_

Joe managed to get everyone else up to dance with him.

_When I see stop signs, I'm gonna run them down  
When I see red lights, I'm gonna hit the ground  
What you've done to me  
Turning my world upside down  
Someone wake me up  
Someone wake me up_

_How could I not see  
You pulling me in  
When will I see the end begin  
What a fool I have been  
Lift me from the state I'm in_

_Yeah  
Someone wake me up  
Someone wake me up_

_When I see stop signs, I'm gonna run them down  
When I see red lights, I'm gonna hit the ground  
What you've done to me  
Turning my world upside down  
Someone wake me up  
Someone wake me up_

When the music had finished Joe applauded and said "That was amazing, I would love to hear the rest of you"

"But sadly we have finished for today unless you guys…and girls would like to stay and ask questions, that's if Joe doesn't mind" Mr Schu said.

"No I don't mind at all in fact I would love to stay behind and give you all vocal exercises and advice" Joe said willingly.

Practically everyone stayed behind except for Rachel and Finn, but as they walked towards the door Sunshine hastened out the door, so they followed her as the music started to play for Joe to start singing 'Beautiful Monster'.

_In all my life, and the hereafter, I've never seen someone like you  
You're a knife, sharp and deadly, and it's me, that you cut into  
But i don't mind, in fact I like it, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you_

(Chorus)  
She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind  
And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind

Ohhhh  
Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No i don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
Ohhhh No I don't mind

In her eyes is love and fire, and my heart, she's burnin through  
But I don't mind, in fact I like it, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you

(Chorus)  
She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind  
And I need her, and I need her, said I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind

Playin with my heart and she's playin with my mind. And I don't mind I don't I don't mind, no I don't I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't I don't mind

I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
Ohhhh No I don't mind

(Chorus)  
She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but i don't mind  
And i need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind

Ohhhh ohhhh  
Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind

_I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
Ohhhh No I don't mind_

_**[Those of you who don't know Joe has sung this song]**_

**Thanks for reading this chapter hope it was worth the delay I caused, don't forget to review. **

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Everything Is Changing

**Hi Fanfic readers thanks for reading my stories keep the reviews coming in and sorry for the delay as I had a major writers block. **

**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews I have received so far but to the ones who have made a review about the singer I have chosen I ask you to remember that reviews are supposed to be about the story not the guest character in them.**

**I do not criticise about your choices in artist or anything similar please don't not do this to me read my story for the main characters and the plots in them I do apologise if the choice of singer doesn't agree with you if this is so then do not read simply go to another story do not give a damaging review.**

After hearing what Sunshine had said through the phone Finn finally started to believe Rachel about Sunshine planning something, but they realised without more proof they couldn't do anything else "Rachel you were right, I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"Oh that's ok Finn I can't really expect to gain your trust back over night…right! It has to be earned I know that now" Rachel said

Neither of them said anything more they just walked towards the choir room but saw that everyone was ready to go somewhere.

"Mr Schu what's going on?" Finn asked

"We are going to the auditorium where everyone's voices will sound better according to what Joe said to me" said Mr Schu "We are going to sing a song I wrote" he said has he handed out the lyrics to the class and Joe "Joe is also go ing to sing us a cover song by Carrie Underwood called…erm…" "The song title is called Change by Carrie Underwood" Joe finished off Mr Schu's sentence.

_What'cha gonna do with the 36 cents  
Sticky with Coke on your floorboard  
When a woman on the street is huddled in the cold  
On a sidewalk vent trying to keep warm  
Do you call her over hand her the change  
Ask her a story ask her her name  
Or do you tell yourself_

You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
To believe you can change the world  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
To believe you can change the world

What'cha gonna do when you're watching t.v.  
And an ad comes on  
Yeah you know the kind  
Flashing up pictures of a child in need  
For a dime a day you can save a life  
Do you call the number reach out a hand  
Or do you change the channel call it a scam  
Or do you tell yourself

You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
To believe you can change the world  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool

To believe you can change the world  
Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference  
Love is alive  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
To believe you can change the world

The worlds so big it could break your heart  
And you just wanna help  
But not sure where to start  
so you close your eyes  
Send up a prayer into the dark

You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
To believe you can change the world  
Don't listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
To believe you can change the world  
Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference  
Love is alive  
Don't you listen to them when they say  
You're just a fool  
Just a fool  
To believe you can change the world

_[ From: . ]  
_

After the music had stopped everyone applauded, "Wow that was amazing Joe" Santana said.

_**[This is my own song called 'The Journey']**_

_The Journey has just begun  
We'll keep on trying  
and Never...Give up_

_For we have great confidence in our lives_

_Gotta be true to who you are  
and don't lose yourself_

The gang sang in what seemed like harmony with each other as the music played an air of pride washed over them as they saw the small smile on Joe's face as they sang.

_Love is alive and all around us _

_Our Journey will never end  
As it will live on through the afterlife  
Till the next life begins again_

_For it's the Journey  
We all take_

Joe waited for the music to stop before standing up and applauding. "Your performance was amazing; although I don't really know much about being in a choir or Glee club you guys need to listen to each other a little more"

"Joe's right you guys there were some off key areas where your voices weren't quite synchronised" said Mr Schu agreeing with Joe.

"However you all have amazing voices to go with that great tune and the choreography was amazing" said Joe positively trying not to sound to judgmental

"So how are we going to do that then?" asked Rachel

"Well I was thinking…" Mr Schu started to say, but stopped when in the corner of his eye he could see Joe coming up with an idea "do you have an idea?"

"Just for today try standing as a group without the dance moves and sing, but remember to listen to each other"

"I think that's a great idea, there's nothing like learning something new from a person who's done it before or in the music industry already"

So they stood as a group looking like a choir and both Mr Schu and Joe McElderry gave them some singing exercises to test both their listening and tonal sounds.

"All I'm going to do is give you a line to sing together as a group and we want you to drag each word for about 3 beats" explained Joe

'_Everyone…Wants…Dreams…Coming True…'_

"This is what Mr Schu and I thought was the best line for you guys to sing as an exercise and possibly lead to a song for Nationals"

Mr Schu gave a signal to the pianist to start playing a tune to go with the song line exercise and they waited for the queue to start singing.  
Like a conductor Mr Schu started to lead them in getting them to drag each word for three beats, 'E…very…one…wants…dreams…coming true…'

"That was really good guys, but I feel that there were a few echoes there, what do you think Joe?"

"Its amazing guys, but I'm going to have to agree with your teacher Mr Schu on this don't worry though it all be ok if we work together in a relaxed manor"

"Joe, how about we let them sing that same line on their own so we can hear their tonal voices better"

"That sounds great and maybe have them sing in sequence meaning one starts singing and the next follows three beats after"

Mr Schu agreed and had them assemble themselves in two-rows staggered one by one they started to sing the same line.

Santana was called out to the front by Mr Schu shortly after she had finished her line and then he asked for Brittany as well. "What's going on Mr Schu?" Santana asked. "I what you guys to both to do a duet with the line you just sang." Joe answered.

Santana took her position and started off "Everyone…wants…" as soon as the first note was played on the piano, Brittany then followed shortly after "Everyone…" Mr Schu and Joe just smiled as they continued.

"Dreams…"

"Wants…dreams…"

"Coming…true…" Santana sung going into a gentle fadeout as Brittany finished off with "Coming…true…" as well.

"Wow! That worked better than I thought and I'm glad Mr Schu chose you two to sing as a duet, your voices go together really well you sing just like your one" Joe expressed.

Santana and Brittany then looked at each other as if gazing in one another's eyes but the only one to see what was truly going on was Kurt.

"You both sounded great and now you can go sit down whilst we pick the next two to come up and sing a line of our choice" Mr Schu said as Joe just smiled.

Kurt looked at Santana and mouthed to her when she caught his gaze 'you and I need to talk' and she looked-away immediately.

Mr Schu continued with his unscheduled lesson plan and called out "Lauren and Mercedes will be our next duets," as they walked up the front of the stage Mr Schu added "but I have another line for you two to sing"

"What would you like us to sing Mr Schu?" said Mercedes

"Ok Let's try 'No one wants to be alone, we stand strong'"

"Is it ok if I make suggestion?" Joe asked politely

"Yeah sure what did you have in mind?"

"Well I like your line, I just thought It sounds better this way 'We stand strong, no one wants to be alone' what you think?"

"Yeah ok let's try it."

"Ok do you want us to sing it like what Santana and Brittany had done?" asked Mercedes

"Erm…sing the first part 'we stand strong' together and the second part the way Santana and Brittany did." Mr Schu said

The music started to play Lauren and Mercedes waited for their queue whilst preparing to start.

"We…stand…strong…but…"

Then Mercedes started off with "No…one..." dragging the beats followed by Lauren also singing it in a similar style "No…one…"

"Wants…to…be…"

"Wants to be…"

They both finished together "A…lone…" going to a gentle fadeout.

Everyone applauded "Wow! That was amazing" Mr Schu and Joe said together at the same time.

"But unfortunately we have finished as it is 9 o'clock so you guys better head off home we will continue this another time".

As Santana walked-out Kurt waited patiently just outside the door and caught her by surprise.

"We need to talk" Kurt looked all around "somewhere in private as I know you aren't ready to come out so to speak" they walked into the girls toilets and checked all the cubicles.

Kurt turned to face her once they were satisfied that they were alone "How are you coping? And I reckon that Joe McElderry could help you better than Miss Pillsbury"

"I did think about that"

"There's no shame in being gay you know, it's who we are, we were born this way and we just need to live the way we do it's not a choice we made"

"Yeah! I guess so when you put it that way thanks Kurt"

"No Worries…Always here to help"

Just as they left the toilets and the door closed Mercedes came out of the far end cubicle looking shocked.

**Thanks for reading this chapter hope it's worth the wait and don't forget to review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Fanfic readers, sorry for the delay and keeping you waiting so long for this chapter to come out, I had been really busy lately with other paid work. Hope this chapter makes up for it and please please please review Fanks**

**Chapter 10**

**All Secrets Revealed**

Kurt stepped out of the toilets and heard his name being called "Kurt!" he stopped and turned round. He saw that Mercedes was behind him the same direction he had just come from "I need to talk to you for a moment, if you're not in a rush that is?"

"Mercedes!" Kurt said in his friendly manner "for you I always have time, how you doing? I thought you had left already?"

"Nope…was waiting to talk with you and to ask if you want to do a duet with…" Kurt cut her off "You mean you were in one of the cubicles eavesdropping in on our conversation" "…me" Mercedes finished her sentence, "Well I didn't do it intentionally and I heard enough if that's what you were thinking"

"Look Mercedes, I agreed to help her out as she came to me when I was rehearsing with the Wabblers and she trusts me not to tell a soul, I also have the feeling she may come out soon" said Kurt proudly

"I'm no gossip Kurt I don't go around chatting about other people's lives or business"

"I know you…" Just then Kurt's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket "it's Blaine" he said "I was suppose to meet him today" he answered "Hi Blaine what's up?"

"Aww…so sweet of you I miss you too and I know I was suppose to meet with you today after school but had to do some late rehearsals and I did mean to leave you a message"

"Yeah sure I can see you tonight if you want, hold on a sec got another call"

"Hey Kurt" the female voice said

"Santana is that you?"

"Yeah it is and…i…sorta need to talk to you…urgently tonight if possible cause I may decide to have a change of mind tomorrow"

"Erm…yeah sure but I may be a little late" then the phone went dead and Kurt switched back to Blaine "Sorry about that Santana needed to talk and don't worry I'm on me way now, see you later"

"Right gotta shoot off Mercedes chat to you tomorrow"

"Yeah sure see you later and have fun" she shouted to his retreating back.

Kurt walked hurriedly to Blaine he soon reached him at a nearby theatre, but they didn't go in as Kurt was not feeling up to it that night so they just walked.

Eventually they decided to sit down in 'Breadsticks' and talk after awhile they started to get a little cosy and soon were kiss. There was a sudden continuous vibration which forced them to stop whilst Kurt went for his phone in his pocket it was Santana again "yes Santana how may I help you this time?"

"Any chance that you can come over now?"

"Erm…well…ok be there soon" Kurt hung up and stared at Blaine "I have to go, she sounds like she really needs to talk to someone" he whispered

"But you promised to spend…" "Yes I know I did Blaine" Kurt stopped him mid-sentence "You can come with me if you want, it's only going to last for about an hour anyways then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves…hopefully" Kurt said almost hesitantly

"But Kurt, we've hardly had time to each other, you always have friends that need you"

"And I need you to balance it out and be patient with me, without you I'm nothing"

"Well I guess we could move our date to another more suitable day and time seeing as the fashion week isn't for another two more days" said Blaine in a sigh.

"That's settled then our 'perfect' date shall be two days time when we go to the fashion week"

Kurt stood up holding Blaine's hands and sang to him in which coincides with his feelings and about his life but feels happy that he is making people smile.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
it's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

Kurt stares passionately in Blaine's eyes getting him all teary eyed.

_It may sound absurd…but don't be naïve  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away…away from me  
It's all right…you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy…or anything…_

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside of me  
Yeah, Inside of me  
Inside of me_

_I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm…_

_ It's not easy to be me_

Meanwhile whilst Finn and Rachel were on a stakeout they saw what they were looking for which was Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline. "Finn what are you waiting for snap a few photos, we got her right where we want her" he quickly did as she said which made her smile "and thank you for doing this with me Finn"

"Oh it's ok, especially after when Sunshine left the room so abruptly to answer her phone, I needed to know more"

In Brittany's bedroom whilst she was doing her weekly show 'Fondue for two' she was talking about a boy in McKinley saying that she saw a jock hugging a member of Glee club New Directions.

"Come to think of it these two boys have been spending a lot of time together lately, I'm not too sure who they are. Santana who do you think these two boys are" as Brittany turned to face Santana.

But Santana was not looking forward to the rest of the questions Brittany was going to ask as she knew it was full of gossip, but she was already thinking how to answer Brittany's question as truthfully as possibly.

After the show Brittany pretended to switch off her camera and then she brought out her microphone and pressed play on her stereo.

She sung to Santana in her bedroom with her camera still on and being broadcasted to the whole of McKinley High, which Santana knew nothing about.

_There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of  
so when you feel like giving up  
cause you don't fit in down here  
fear is crashing in close your eyes and take my hand, yeah_

Santana looked at Brittany and noticed something different about her she couldn't help, but dance and sing along with her.

_Close your eyes and take my hand yeah  
We can be the Kings and Queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
where faith and love will keep us strong  
exactly who we are is just enough  
there's a place for us  
there's a place for us_

Brittany looked at Santana and gave a quick glance at her laptop then back to looking at her.

_When the water meets the sky  
where your heart is free and hope comes back to life  
when these broken hands are hold again  
we find what we've been looking for  
we were made for so much more_

_We can be the Kings and Queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
where faith and love will keep us strong  
exactly who we are is just enough  
there's a place for us  
there's a place for us_

_Oh hold on, hold on  
There's a place for us_

_We can be the Kings and Queens of anything if we believe  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
where faith and love will keep us strong  
exactly who we are is just enough  
yeah, exactly who we are is just enough  
there's a place for us  
_

Once the music was over Brittany went to put the Microphone down and Santana walked towards her and gave her a hug. As she noticed the camera was still on she gave Brittany a pissed off look as if she was about to slap her, Santana was absolutely fuming although it was not all showing.

"How could you Brittany? I thought we agreed that I would come out in my own time, you were suppose to be my best friend"

"But I am your best friend this is for your own good, you weren't really yourself and now you can be"

"But I wasn't ready, I was getting there though…" Brittany cut her off "I was just trying to help and I didn't really like seeing you with that jock Karoftsky"

"Thanks but no thanks, well I guess I have no choice now, just have to face the truth"

Santana was still a little pissed off with Brittany but they still managed a friendly hug even though it was rather awkward.

**Again fanks for reading this chapter and sorry for the delay hope it was all worth it, please please review.**

**P.S This is the 2****nd**** to last chapter of Glee: Dedication, but as they say 'all good things must come to an end' **


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanks for reading Glee: Dedication it has been a joy to write, but sadly as everything else 'All good things must come to an end' I hope this last chapter will get you reading more of my other stories. – Don't forget to review. **

Chapter 11 The Nationals – Part1

Santana walked into McKinley looking the way she always did and there were a few comments said some were barely audible, she knew what was being said about her and she didn't care. As she carried on walking down the hall everyone kept to themselves as most of them knew she would snipe-back and defend herself. They were scared of her now more than ever you could say.

"I'm back with only one change, as you may have heard I'm a lesbian and not afraid of saying it out loud cause I can still be a bitch" as she walked into the History class "I will make history" looking at the teacher as she said it in front of the whole class and she smiled as though nothing could bring her down.

Everyone smiled happily especially Kurt as he just walked up to Santana "It feels great to be yourself doesn't it?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that it feels a little weird but not you know?"

"Oh you will get use to it" Kurt said as they sat down next to each other.

_**Here for each other [Best Friends]**_

_We can still be free…oh yeah…_

_When you're feeling down  
I'm here for you  
When you're feeling like an outsider  
I will be here for you, yeah_

_You're so friendly  
You're so loyal  
You're my guardian angel  
Oh…I'll be here for you_

_We will support  
we'll make history  
Guide whoever needs to be guided _

_And you can be free…_

_**[I own this song]**_

_-o0o-_

The next morning everyone turned-up 2 hours early to get started on rehearsing for The Nationals performing an original song again like they had done before writing a verse each and trying to make them fit as one song.

_**Santana:  
**__That special moment shared  
won't be forgotten, for it shall be in my heart  
for all eternity  
Coz I love the way you move_

_Don't dwell on the bad, coz  
Somethings are just better best forgotten  
For we only live once_

_**[I own this song]**_

"Wow that was really good Santana how did you come up with that so quickly?"

"Oh I just sang from the heart, where all the feelings start with"

Later on that day it was beginning to get dark the Glee club were still rehearsing for their opening night on stage and as they were getting ready Brittany came up to Santana and looked her in the eyes and kissed her on the lips and whispered"I love you Santana, I always did". Brit turned to Artie "Sorry Artie I love you too but not in that way you are an amazing person I really do hope you find someone who really loves you and don't let anyone get you down" Santana kissed her back.

New Directions were back stage talking about what happened earlier and preparing themselves to sing in front of thousands of people in the auditorium as a rehearsal for the Nationals.

_**[I do not own this song]**__  
If you love me  
then you've got to let me know  
If you love me  
Hey you've got to let it show  
oh…oh…oh…oh…_

_Hey busy thing where's your well known appetite  
you make me look like a fool on the dance floor  
don't try to act like you ain't got time tonight  
cause there's a lie right there_

_I've seen your face when they put my record on  
the way you dance to the big fat tell yeah  
I've seen the crowd when you make your body move  
just put the needle back on_

_If you love me  
then you've got to let me know  
If you love me  
Hey you've got to let it show_

_I've seen your face when they put my record on  
the way you dance to the big fat tell yeah  
I've seen the crowd when you make your body move  
just put the needle back on_

_If you love me  
then you've got to let me know  
If you love me  
Hey you've got to let it show_

_If all your friends only wouldn't be so uptight  
I really think you would be tearing this roof down  
could every fool with a heart needs love at night  
so don't pretend that you don't_

_I've seen your face when they put my record on  
the way you dance to the big fat tell yeah  
I've seen the crowd when you make your body move  
just put the needle back on_

_If you love me  
then you've got to let me know  
If you love me  
Hey you've got to let it show_

_If you love me  
then you've got to let me know  
If you love me  
Hey you've got to let it show_

_I've seen your face when they put my record on  
the way you dance to the big fat tell yeah  
I've seen the crowd when you make your body move  
just put the needle back on_

_If you love me  
then you've got to let me know  
If you love me  
Hey you've got to let it show_

_-o0o-_

A week later they were in New York for the nationals the group arrived at the venue and were surprised that there were so many other Glee clubs like them competing against each other, but they had no time to waste or rest as Mr Schu immediately set-up a meeting and gave them a small assignment for the day which was only to relax and breathe and to keep them from focusing on the audience. The next morning after breakfast Mr Schu held everyone in one room to focus and write a quality song as he had some other duties to deal with before the competition which was due to start in 2 hours.

The competition had finally started and the host talked for a good forty-five minutes before introducing the guest singer.

"I shall now stop talking" said the host jokingly "and we shall begin this competition with special guest winner of the British X factor Mr. Joe McElderry" the audience applauded and cheered as he came out smiling with excitement, he took his position at the microphone and said "hi guys, it's so lovely to see you today I am going to sing for you one of my favourite songs called 'Just a dream' by a country singer Carrie Underwood"

The audience applauded as Joe started to sing.

_**[I do not own this song]**_

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pins in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue 

After the first verse the audience applauded loudly and gradually went to a fadeout to listen to the rest of the song.

And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's sayin?, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream

The preacher man said, ?Let's bow our heads and pray  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard

And then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, well, what could've been?  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

"Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to Carrie Underwood" The audience applauded and she started singing as she came out.

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe 

Joe then joined back in as a duet for the last part to finish off the song.

It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's sayin?, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream

Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know

It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
It's just a dream, yeah, yeah

**[From: ****.****]**

During the music fadeout the audience applauded and it was deafening.

**To be continued…**

_-o0o-_

**This chapter got progressively long with all the songs being put on so I had to divide into a 2-part chapter – don't forget to review and this is the last one. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Nationals – Part2

_-o0o-_

Elsewhere near the venue New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline decided to have a sing-off outside right in the city singing 'Ambitions'

_**Santana & Kurt ft new Directions:**__  
Now I can't behave  
I feel it in my feet on the streets  
But don't you know?  
There's something I can feel  
when I breathe_

_**Sunshine ft Vocal Adrenaline:**__  
I told you once  
you're breaking into separate parts  
But don't you know  
It's something that I can't live without_

_**New Directions & Vocal Adrenaline:**__  
And if somebody's going to make it  
then this somebody ought to be you  
And I keep telling my reflection  
Ambitions are already starting to fade_

_**Sam:**__  
I can't tolerate  
the feelings that I feel when I feel  
But don't you know?  
Some feelings never seem to let go_

_**Santana:**__  
Like a silver blade  
I cut my way out of control  
But don't you know?  
Some blades will cut you right to the bone_

_**New Directions & Vocal Adrenaline:**__  
And if somebody's going to make it  
then this somebody ought to be you  
And If somebody going to fake it  
then this somebody, somebody is you  
It it's me that was going to take it  
then I know that it wouldn't be straight  
And I keep telling my reflection  
Ambitions are already starting to fade_

_I can't tolerate  
I can't tolerate_

_And if somebody's going to make it  
then this somebody ought to be you  
And If somebody going to fake it  
then this somebody, somebody is you  
It it's me that was going to take it  
then I know that it wouldn't be straight  
And I keep telling my reflection  
Ambitions are already starting to fade_

_-o0o-_

Mr Schu then walked on stage of the theatre took a breather and felt mesmerized, inspired then started to sing and he felt his dreams rushing through his veins within him which had him feel more alive and free then he has for a long time.

**[I do not own this song 'still got tonight' by Matthew Morrison]**

___If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
Button up my coat and wait  
We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
to pick up where we left again_

_There's question marks hangin' over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
And we can't let them go to waste_

_The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide_

_I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight_

_Come 9am  
I'm packing every suitcase  
Leave you in your bed so warm  
I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless  
Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh_

_It's gonna get much harder  
Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm  
Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase  
Find More lyrics at .com  
And I will walk back through this door_

_I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight_

_BRIDGE:  
So keep your eyes open  
There's no time to close them  
Just hold on  
So tight now  
We still got tonight  
(We've still got tonight)  
(We've still got tonight)_

_If all we got is these few stolen seconds  
We can't let em go to waste_

Someone walked in and listened to Mr Schu and they walked closer to the stage and Will finally noticed as he was finishing the song.

_The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide__  
_

The man clapped his hands, "You know you have great talent and a powerful voice I heard you from down the hall. Do you write your own songs too?"

"Oh thanks, I just felt the urge to sing it felt right and yeah I do write my own songs"

"That's good keep it up and I suggest not to tell your kids about your career, cause I can see that you love them and they look to you for support and advice, so you better hurry along your group is up next after Vocal Adrenaline"

They both departed the stage and Mr Schu headed towards the back stage to wish them good luck before taking his seat in the audience to support them.

_-o0o-_

"Wow that was a great performance by SunshineCorazon from Vocal Adrenaline, let's see if this next act can top that, let's give a round of applause for the New Directions"

Then out came Santana singing the first verse followed by the rest of New Directions behind her dancing in rhythm to the music.

**I do not own 'Light up the world' for it's the Original Glee song for the Nationals.**

_**Santana:**__  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,  
It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,  
Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

_**Artie:**__  
Lay it all down  
__**Brittany:**__  
Got something to say  
__**Artie:**__  
Lay it all down  
__**Brittany:**__  
Throw your doubt away  
__**Artie:**__  
Do or die now  
__**Brittany:**__  
Step on to the plate  
__**Artie:**__  
Blow the door wide open like  
__**Artie and Brittany**__: Up up and away_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)_

_**Finn:**__  
Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock_

_**Artie & Tina:**__  
Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearing at the road  
Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control_

_**Artie:**__  
Lay it all down  
__**Brittany:**__  
Got something to say  
__**Artie:**__  
Lay it all down  
__**Brittany:**__  
Throw your doubt away  
__**Artie:**__  
Do or die now  
__**Brittany:**__  
Step on to the plate  
__**Artie:**__  
Blow the door wide open like  
__**Artie and Brittany**__: Up up and away_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)_

_**Finn:**__  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you.  
Hey hey hey you._

_**Rachel:**__  
Lay it all down  
(__**Brittany**__: All down)  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
(__**Brittany**__: All down)  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die now  
(__**Brittany**__: Die now)  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like_

_**Brittany:**__ Up up and away_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
Let's light up the world toni-i-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite  
I know that we got the love alri-i-ight  
Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight(3x)_

The audience applauded after the music had ended but it didn't seem as loud as Vocal Adrenaline's, but the New Direction's bowed and walked off the stage and discussed some issues that they may have thought could have been better. So they went off to search for Mr Schu to ask him for some advice but he was nowhere to be found or seen they didn't give up and carried on till late and went to bed for an early rise in the morning.

There was only two hours left before they had to get a plane back to Ohio and yet still no sign of Will Schuester, they didn't want to get on it without him but they knew they had to go.

As soon as the plane landed they all made their own way back home from the airport, not before making arrangements to meet up later at the coffee shop. The first to be there was Kurt as he met Blaine there to catch up with him on what's happened and Blaine just watched Kurt rant only saying "I love you" and Kurt replied "Ditto" before they kissed.

The next day in McKinley Sue came into the Glee club room and announced that "Will Schuester will no longer be your teacher here at McKinley High as he is still in New York and he's staying there to pursue he's dreams until further notice, as of today Glee Club doesn't exist" she had her typical smug look on her face, a voice said "Glee Club has been reassigned by Mr Figgins himself and I'm now a fully qualified teacher" and the group smiled.

**Again Fanks for reading Glee: Dedication please read my other stories as they come.  
Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
